I s h i d a S e n s e i
by Alexeigirl
Summary: Ella era una chica dispuesta a sacrificar su corazon, alma y cuerpo para proteger lo que mas Queria. El solo deseaba romper las reglas del mundo perfecto y descubrir quien era . Una noche que ligaria sus vidas aun en la aula de clases.
1. Capitulo 1

_**I s h i d a S e n s e i**_

_Por:_ _§ Alexeigirl §_

**Capitulo 1.**

.-… Por favor… Shimamoto - Sama…no insista…esto no es lo que acordamos, no puedo hacer lo que usted me pide…-

Era temporada de lluvias, y esa noche caía a torrentes sobre la ciudad. Pocos eran los que aventuraban a caminar bajo los caudales de agua que caían en las calles que normalmente eran transitadas por enormes masas de personas deambulando de aquí para allá, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor buscando con desesperación un lugar para refugiarse…

Quizás era por eso que nadie prestaba atención a la escena que se estaba desarrollando en plena acera, donde una joven de escasos diecisiete años, trataba de deshacerse lo mas cordial que podía de su ebrio acompañante, quien hacia abuso de su fuerza, estatura y condición para abrazarla toscamente, pegándose a su cuerpo de forma morbosa, mientras que sus labios se deleitaban con el sabor de su cuello y sus manos recorrían su esbelta figura libidinosamente, pensando en su retorcida mente que en realidad, ella estaba disfrutando de tal situación, que su aparente resistencia era hacer mas divertido el juego y aumentar así sus bonos como toda una profesional, después de todo era parte de su trabajo, tenia que hacerse la difícil, pero en realidad sus caricias la excitaban tanto como a el…

Cuando lo cierto era que ella solo lograba sentir repugnancia…de el y de si misma…

.-Vamos pequeña… se buena niña y compláceme un poco…te conviene…te pagare mas y prometo que la pasaras muy bien…soy muy generoso cuando me dan un buen servicio - le decía el hombre con el aliento alcoholizado tras lamerle el oído, mientras sus manos comenzaban a introducirse con saña bajo esa minifalda que tanto odiaba usar…

Quien lo viera en un día normal, le seria difícil imaginar tal comportamiento de un hombre de aparente presencia y posición tan respetable como la que el tenia… en contraste con los nulos modales y la desalineada apariencia que mostraba en esos momentos, y que solo causaban el escalofrió de la chica que lo acompañaba, que trataba de resistirse y solo deseaba, la dejara en paz e irse a casa…

.- ¡¡No!! …entienda por favor…no hago "eso"…solo acompaño…si quiere esa clase de "servicios"…tendrá que buscar otra chica…pero yo no…- protestaba mientras inútilmente trataba de retirar la mano atrevida que acariciaba ya sus piernas sin respeto ni recato alguno, mientras la iba forzando a recargarse en la pared…

.- Oh, Vamos…no digas estupideces…Enkou o Uri…¡¡ambas son putas que abren las piernas por dinero!!...- exclamo el hombre al perder por completo la paciencia, adueñándose de forma bruta de los labios de aquella chica, que se lleno de asco al sentir su lengua tocando la suya y todo lo que podía dentro de su cavidad bucal…

.- ¡Aaaargh!!

.- ¡¡IDIOTA!!

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, logro zafarse de las lascivas manos tras morder con rabia esos labios que tanto le repugnaron, propinando al mismo tiempo una patada en la entrepierna del hombre con toda la furia y frustración que sentía en ese momento, haciendo que su "Cliente" cayera de rodillas incapaz de soportar el dolor que le había causado…

.- …Mo…¡¡Mocosa estupida!! Ahora veras…- exclamo el hombre tratando de ponerse en pie sin recuperarse del dolor y sentir como el oxido sabor de la sangre comenzaba a llenar su boca…

El individuo, de apellido Shimamoto, deseo arremeter contra la chica por tal atrevimiento, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella ya corría a todo lo que sus pies le permitían, escapando de el y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de las calles bajo la lluvia…

.- Ma…¡¡maldito viejo pervertido!!...- gritaba con impotencia mientras corría frotando con desesperación sus labios, intentando borrar la desagradable sensación que le había provocado su "cliente" a quien a pesar de la lluvia, creía aun escucharla maldecirla a sus espaldas, hasta que poco a poco, su voz se perdió sofocada por el sonido de la lluvia que iba aumentando su caída sobre el pavimento…

Corría sin parar, y por mas ganas que sintiera, no iba a permitirse llorar; mas que tristeza, sentía coraje, impotencia…y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada, todo lo contrario, sabia que este incidente le traería consecuencias problemas …después de todo, era un riesgo que sabia podía correr… y lo que le pagaría era una cantidad considerable que necesitaba con desesperación, de otra forma no soportaría esta situación por la que ya había pasado en varias ocasiones…pero ni todo el dinero del mundo, la obligarían a doblegarse y perder su dignidad…o la poca que sentía, ya le quedaba…y dejarse humillar…dejarse utilizar de aquella forma…no…no se permitiría caer así en el fango…

…Al menos aun no…cuando aun tenia fuerza para seguir de pie…y por que era su deber hacerlo, no podía permitirse flaquear…

Sentía sus pies tan pesados como dos lozas que debía arrastrar a cuestas, y el frió comenzaba a adentrarse poco a poco en su piel hasta irle calando los huesos…eran las once de la noche, y el frió nocturno, combinado con las bajas temperaturas que provocaban la lluvia la estaban haciendo tiritar, de seguir en la calle, terminaría resfriada, pero ningún Taxi le hacia la parada estando así de empapada, además en caso de que hubiese alguno que lo hiciera, la tarifa seria demasiado alta considerando la hora y la distancia…así que tomo la primera entrada al metro que encontró para llegar lo mas pronto posible a casa…

…Aunque al entrar al vagón del transporte colectivo, las cosas no fueron mas cómodas…ni mucho menos agradables…

.- _**No pensara en serio sentarse ¿verdad?, Señorita sea mas conciente, mojara el asiento…**_

Le dijo una mujer de edad avanzada y gesto autoritario cuando trato de tomar un asiento disponible, las piernas le dolían por lo alto de la suela de los zapatos que llevaba…si no tuviese tanto frió , le habría contestado sin dudar…pero la boca le temblaba demasiado como para siquiera intentar hablar, así que simplemente camino a otro extremo del vagón, mientras murmuraba para si…

_.- Maldita_ _Vieja …¡ ¿ A ella que rayos le importa ? !…_

Intento tomar otro asiento, pero las personas que estaban al lado parecían verla con igual desaprobación, quizás temiendo que al ir empapada, terminara mojándolos a ellos también…eso la enfurecía, no era justo, ella había pagado al igual que todos por usar el servicio…pero no…estaba muy cansada como para ponerse a discutir con alguien…y en esos momentos parecía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra…

Tendría que aguantar ese hostil ambiente durante todo el trayecto…aun las hostigosas miradas que la observaban sin recato…algunos ojos que la juzgaban por lo empapada y desalineada que se encontraba …y otras que la observaban de lujuriosa forma, al ver como sus ropas, ya de por si sugerentes, se untaban aun mas a su cuerpo adolescente, desnudándola con sus lascivas miradas… así como "su cliente" lo había hecho desde un principio…

.- _¿es que los hombres solo me pueden ver como un objeto para su diversión?..._es lo que pensaba cuando un grupo de chicos se acercaron burlones y se ofrecieron a darle "un poco de calor" pegándose maliciosamente a ella, lo que la obligaba a trasladarse al otro extremo del vagón junto a la puerta, mientras les gritaba un _¡Jodanse! _

Ya harta de aquella situación; y al menos así ya nadie se acercaría a molestarla…pero eso no evitaba que algunas miradas continuaran posándose en ella…No necesitaba mirar a su alrededor para saberlo…lo sentía, mientras ella posaba sus ojos carmesí en el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad que pasaba a gran velocidad a través de la ventanilla…sabia que aun era el centro de atención de los que se encontraban adentro…podía escuchar claramente los murmullos, las risillas burlonas y los silbidos a su persona…quizás era simple paranoia, pero de igual forma se arrincono aun mas junto a la puerta, abrazándose a si misma con fuerza tratando de proporcionarse un poco de calor y descanso que parecía le era negado, apretando sus labios todo lo que podía para evitar que siguieran temblando por el frió…estaba agotada, y lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa…y saber, que "ella" estaba bien…si era así…todo por lo que tenia que pasar…valía la pena…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando llego a su hogar, un pequeño departamento ubicado en el complejo departamental _"Mansión Odaiba". D_aba gracias a todos los cielos que ninguno de sus vecinos la vieran en esas condiciones, pues a excepción del anciano matrimonio Tendou, quienes eran los únicos enterados hasta cierto punto de su situación, la relación con el resto de los habitantes del complejo, no era demasiado buena, así que no deseaba mas rumores ni miradas entrometidas de las que ya había a su alrededor, ese era su hogar y el único lugar donde se sentía relativamente segura…donde podía ser una chica normal y alejarse de toda esa basura que tenia que hacer para sobrevivir…

Entro lentamente a su departamento en el tercer piso, todo estaba ya a oscuras y en silencio, suspiro aliviada, significaba que su madre seguramente ya se encontraba dormida…o al menos, tan sumergida en su mundo como para darse cuenta a lo que se dedicaba su única hija desde hace un año ni el lamentable estado en el que llegaba…

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, atravesó sigilosamente la sala, que lucia exactamente igual, a como lo había dejado antes de salir… todo lucia tan confortable, pulcro y en su lugar como todos los días…aunque lo cierto era que hace mucho había perdido el calor que normalmente se siente en un verdadero hogar, pero aun así seguía siendo "su" hogar y seguiría cuidando de el como lo venia haciendo desde ese día…

así que tras quitarse los zapatos para al fin descansar los pies bajo el confort de la alfombra, camino lentamente por la sala sin la necesidad de encender la luz…no era necesario, conocía perfectamente cada rincón de su casa y podía circular perfectamente por ella aun con los ojos cerrados. Silenciosamente, entro a una habitación que apenas era iluminada por la luz del exterior que se colaba a través de las vaporosas cortinas, paso a paso se dirigió hacia la cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, mirando con ternura a la persona que dormía profundamente entre las calidas sabanas que la cubrían hasta la cintura…

Su Madre…

Miro su rostro apacible por unos instantes, era agradable verla descansar tan profundamente, parecía que nada sobre la faz de la tierra, era capaz de perturbarla y sacarla de ese mundo de sueños, que seguramente debería de ser maravilloso por la forma en la que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios…

Sora podía darse una idea acerca de lo que trataban los sueños de su madre, y no pudo mas que sonreír tristemente por lo que eso significaba… pues al fin y acabo, solo eran ilusiones que terminarían al despuntar el alba, y continuaría viviendo dentro de esos espejismos que creaba para evadir la realidad…pero si eso la hacia feliz, ella se encargaría de proteger las hermosa Fantasías de su Madre…aunque ella tuviese que vivir en un mundo de pesadillas…

Con todo el amor y ternura que le profesaba, la arropo cubriéndola con las sabanas con la misma devoción como recordaba ella lo hacia cuando era solo una niña noche tras noche…en esos maravillosos e inretornables tiempos…

.- _Dulces sueños…Mama…- _le murmuro en el oído tras darle un beso en la frente y acomodar ese flequillo que caía en su sereno rostro…

Se disponía a salir, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la pequeña cómoda que estaba aun lado de la cama, en ella, además de una lámpara y una fotografía familiar que prefería esquivar por los dolorosos recuerdos que le solían traer…también había una jarra de agua acompañada por un vaso al lado, y alrededor de ellos, varios frascos de medicamentos a medio terminar. Tomo algunos, percatándose de que estaban por quedarse vacíos…

.- _Mañana tendré que comprar otro de estos…- _suspiro con pesar - _…¿por que es tan caro, si no tiene mas de Diez pastillas?…_- pensó al dejarlas en su lugar y disponerse a salir de la habitación, no sin antes voltear a mirar a la mujer que descansaba placidamente y con una sonrisa en la cara antes de cerrar la puerta…

Salir de esa habitación era como salir de un mundo que rebozaba de una infinita Paz. Tras darle la espalda a la puerta, una vez mas el frió y en cansancio invadieron su cuerpo y sabia que una ducha caliente no solo calentaría su cuerpo, si no también, le ayudaría a renovar fuerzas para su malgastado espíritu. Una holgada playera blanca con la inscripción 55 en rojo impresa en el, actuaba como camisón, así que junto a una toalla azul, entro al baño…

Un extraño y a la vez lógico habito que había desarrollado durante ese tiempo, era el no verse al espejo después de un día de "Trabajo", ya que cuando lo hacia, el reflejo que le regresaba, no hacia mas que aumentar mas la vergüenza que sentía de si misma…No…aquella visión no podía ser la de la Sora Takenouchi que se supone era… debía ser la de alguien mas que No era ella, esa tenia que ser la explicación…el espejo simplemente devolvía el reflejo equivocado…

Era una mentira…lo sabia….pero repetirse eso la hacia sentir mejor…

El Agua sin duda, era símbolo de renacimiento y purificación, por que debajo de la regadera, mientras las calidas aguas caían por su cuerpo adolescente, sentía como poco a poco volvía a ser ella… como las sucias caricias que le propinaban y esas miradas lascivas, iban resbalando por su cuerpo junto con el jabón, e iban al lugar donde pertenecían, al caño…

_¿Por que tenia que vivir eso?…_

_¿Por que tenia que soportarlo?…_

_¿Por que tenia que llevar una doble vida?…_

_¿Por que su vida había cambiado de aquella manera?…_

_¿Por que tenia que cargar sola con todo?…_

_¿Por qué?…¿Por qué?…¿Por qué?…_

Y si frente a los demás, por muy difícil que fuera la situación, por muchas ganas que tuviera, Sora Takenouchi no lloraba…era dentro del baño y bajo las calidas aguas, cuando nadie podía verla ni oírla, que daba rienda suelta a todo el dolor y soledad que día con día llevaba a cuestas y en soledad…

Fuera de ahí, dejaba a la chica frágil aun lado y volvía a colocarse aquella etérea mascara con la que se enfrentaba al mundo con la cabeza en alto; no podía darse el lujo de llorar demasiado, eso lo sabia muy bien, si se mostraba débil, todo se vendría abajo, y su madre, que dependía absolutamente de ella, también…así que no… debía dejar de lado miedos, dudas…y cualquier sentimiento de debilidad…

Gracias al baño su cuerpo se sentía mas relajado, pero eso no impedía que el agotamiento físico y mental hiciera presa fácil de ella, que lo único que deseaba era meterse entre la suavidad de las sabanas de su cama y dormir perderse del mundo y olvidarse de todo, daba gracias a que todavía faltara una semana para que terminaran sus vacaciones, así que no habría ningún problema si se levantaba tarde…claro según la condición de su Madre se lo permitiera…

Al menos el Dios del Sueño, Morfeo, siempre se había mostrado benévolo con ella enviándole profundos y apacibles sueños para que su cansado espíritu recobrara las fuerzas necesarias para hacer frente a lo fuese lo que le trajera el nuevo día…pan de todos los Días de Sora Takenouchi…

Pasaba del Medio día cuando Sora dejaba la basura en el almacén destinado para el deposito de la misma, mientras lo hacia, rogaba a todos los cielos no encontrarse con la encargada del complejo. Debían tres meses de renta y de no ser por el "Problema" que había tenido con su ultimo cliente tendría ya el dinero que necesitaba y ahora tenia que rogarle por otra prorroga para poder conseguir el dinero…no quería ni pensarlo…estaba segura que ella gozaba cada vez que tenia que implorarle por un poco mas de tiempo, siempre era así, le era claro que no era del agrado de la encargada, quien jamás se había molestado en disimularlo, desde el primer día en que habían llegado a ese complejo no dejaba de verla con malos ojos al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes del edificio, mientras el resto solo las miraban con indiferencia…

Para su mala suerte, alguna que otra vez la habían visto llegar con su ropa de "Trabajo"… y con semejantes prendas encima, no era de extrañar que mas de uno sospechara de donde provenía el dinero con que pagaba la renta y por eso siempre la miraran de pies a cabeza y murmuraran a sus espaldas…o de frente, les daba igual.

De buena Gana, hace mucho hubiera abandonado "Mansión Odaiba", pero desgraciadamente era el complejo departamental mas barato que había encontrado .

.- Buenas Tardes "Señorita" Takenouchi, Que bueno que la encuentro, necesito hablar con su Madre…¿ se encuentra disponible?...o Para variar, ¿se siente mal?

Al escuchar esa aguda voz a su espalda, Sora supo que sus temores se habían materializado. Al Voltear se encontró con Yokko HiroMatsu, una mujer de pálida piel y espigada figura que era enaltecida aun mas por el grueso chongo/moño que coronaba su cabeza y recordaba, según la opinión de Sora, aun panal de abejas…

.- HiroMatsu – San, pero como bien sabe, la salud de mi madre es muy delicada, así que si hay algún asunto que desee hablar con ella, tendrá que hacerlo conmigo si no le molesta – respondió molesta, mas que por la forma en la que había acentuado el "Señorita" al hablarle, lo estaba por la sonrisa discretamente sátira que había usado al referirse a su Madre.

.- Si no hay mas remedio…_aunque a decir verdad, hablar con tu madre y hablar contigo es la misma cosa…-_ fingió murmurar para si, pero se aseguro que esta ultima frase fuera lo suficientemente audible para los oídos de la pelirroja – Bien, necesito que paguen la renta a mas tardar mañana o tendré que pedirles desalojen el departamento.

.- ¡ ¿ Quee ? ! pero el plazo vence en cinco días,

.- Lo se niña, pero en el caso de los morosos no se aplican las tolerancias; esta escrito en el contrato que tu madre firmo, y por si no lo recuerdas, ustedes tienen tres meses de retraso.

.- Si…pero…Hiromatsu-San…por favor…solo esta semana…le prometo que le tendré el dinero sin falta.

Y ahí estaba…ese brillo retorcido iluminando sus rasgados y oscuros ojos, un diminuto mohín en sus labios tratando de esconder la enorme satisfacción que le producía el sentirse superior ante aquella indefensa muchacha que poco podía alegar si quería seguir viviendo en los departamentos que regentaba.

.- Pero niña, si no tienes ese dinero ahora ¡ ¿ Como podrás juntar la renta de tres meses en cuatro días ? !

Por muy odioso que le resultara, ella tenia razón, lo que tenia ahorrado apenas le servia para pagar los costosos medicamentos de su madre, la colegiatura para el próximo curso escolar así como los libros que usaría, y el hecho que también tenia encima la liquidación de un préstamo con el banco que su madre tenia antes de que todo empezara…en resumen, tenia deuda sobre deuda.

.- Claro, quizás si le pides ayuda a tu Padre, no tendré problema en darles una prorroga si el se compromete a que la cuenta será saldada, según se trabaja en una empresa muy respetable y tiene un buen puesto.

¡ NO !

De ninguna manera esa podría ser una opción, Sora se había prometido jamás volvería a pedirle nada a aquel hombre que alguna vez había llamado "Padre", así que le resultaba difícil ocultar su desagrado ante aquella idea, cosa que su regenta noto.

.- Oh, vamos Niña, no estas en condición para orgullos absurdos, pero si tanta es tu terquedad, no me queda mas que pedirles busquen otro lugar que se acomode a su presupuesto.

.- Por favor…solo una semana mas…¡Nada le cuesta!.

Estaba desesperada, sabia que actuando de esa forma, solo se estaba humillando y le daba gusto a aquella mujer, pero si era por proteger a su madre, no le importaba llegar a los extremos…

.- Oigan…¿Qué pasa Aquí?...

Una voz masculina se integro al escenario, y ante ellas hizo su aparición Toshiro Hiromatsu, esposo de la regenta y administrador del complejo departamental. Al contrario de la apariencia de su esposa, Toshiro – San tenia un aspecto bonachón, acentuado por su baja estatura y una extraña aureola que parecía ser el reflejo del sol en su cabeza causada por la alopecia parcial de la que sufría, siempre se le veía de un lado al otro con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se distinguía por el trato cordial que le daba a todos y cada uno de sus inquilinos…

Pero en opinión de Sora… Dios los hacia y ellos se juntaban.

Sin perder tiempo, la mujer explico rápidamente la situación de "Las" Takenouchi a su marido, dramatizando las cosas para hacerle ver la "Gravedad" del asunto.

.- Oh, Vamos Cariño, que no es tan seria la cosa – contesto sosegadamente tras enterarse de los hechos, dejando incrédula a su esposa

.- ¡ ¡ Tres meses, Toshiro ! ! y el reglamento específicamente dice…

.- Se lo que dice el reglamento, yo lo redacte junto con el dueño de estos complejos…pero creo que podríamos ser un poco mas flexibles ¿No te parece?...

.- ¡De ninguna manera! Si los demás inquilinos se enteran, también querrán que les demos una prorroga cada vez que se atrasen en sus pagos.

.-Lo se, pero no veo el por que los demás tienen que enterarse de esto…estoy seguro que Sora-chan no le dirá a nadie – dijo mirando a la pelirroja - y tu cariño,¿ le dirás a alguien?.

.- ¡ ¡ Claro que no ! ! si alguien se enterara, se arruinaría nuestra reputación.

.- ¡Exacto!- afirmo el hombre con una gran sonrisa para dirigirse después a Sora - ¿Crees que podrás pagar por lo menos dos meses de renta?...así te podríamos dar una prorroga para que se pongan al corriente.

.- ¡Definitivamente!, haré lo que sea por conseguir ese dinero Hiromatsu-San – afirmo Sora sintiéndose un poco mas aliviada al ver que le estaban dando una oportunidad.

.- ¡ja!, de "eso" no me cabe la menor duda.

Indignada por la benevolencia que había mostrado su marido Yokko HiroMatsu se retiro no sin antes darle una mirada de desprecio a Sora que había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de su casera.

.- Bien…¡Todo arreglado!, ¿No estas contenta Sorita?

.- Eh, Si, claro, Gracias por interceder por nosotras HiroMatsu – San, le prometo que tendré ese dinero sin falta…_aunque no tengo idea de donde como lo conseguiré._

.- Lo se pequeña, pero no te presiones, si no puedes hacerlo, pasa a mi oficina y ya nos arreglaremos, Solo que no se entere mi esposa, como sabes a veces es algo dura.

Antes de retirarse el hombre, que estaba por concluir sus cuatro décadas de vida, palmeo la espalda de Sora; cosa que hubiese interpretado como un gesto para infundirle ánimos, de no ser por la forma en la lentamente su mano "Masajeo" gran perímetro de su espalda, haciéndole sentir un escalofrió nada agradable por todo el cuerpo. A pesar de su desbordante amabilidad y de su reciente ayuda, había algo que no le gustaba de su bonachón, quien sabe, tal vez su intuición le estaba fallando…otra vez…

.- No importa, ahora tengo que pensar como voy a conseguir ese dinero.

Sora sabia perfectamente cual era una de sus opciones, de hecho la única opción si el pedirle ayuda a su padre quedaba por completo en el descarto…salir a desempeñar su trabajo como Enkou por los siguientes días, así había logrado salir adelante, nada le aseguraba que podría juntar la cantidad que necesitaba en tan poco tiempo.

Pensando en ello, Sora se encamino hacia su departamento…quizás si "trabajaba" desde esa noche, sacrificaba los ahorros que tenia para adquirir sus libros de consulta y empeñaba ese valioso collar que había heredado de su abuela y que hasta ahora se había negado a sacrificar, podría juntar mas o menos la cantidad que necesitaba, pero no estaba segura.

* * *

.- ¡Sora!

Apenas llego a su piso cuando Kensuke Tendou, su vecino y una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba totalmente, le salio al paso. La pelirroja no necesito que el anciano hombre le dijera nada, el solo ver su rostro preocupado le basto para saber "Que" era lo que estaba mal, y corriera alarmada a su propio departamento. Al llegar, no le extraño encontrar la puerta abierta, ella misma había dado una copia de la llave al matrimonio vecino, por si ocurría alguna emergencia durante su ausencia…

.- ¡ SHOJI ! ¿DONDE ESTA SHOJI?

.- Kasumi – San, por favor tranquilícese, se hará daño si no se detiene…

Una mujer gritando histéricamente mientras aventaba al suelo cualquier objeto que llegara a sus manos y una anciana que respondía al nombre de Hiroko Tendou tratando inútilmente de detenerla con el tono suave de su voz, fue lo que encontró Sora apenas puso un pie dentro del departamento; el corazón se le encogía al comprobar que la mujer en tan histérico estado era su Madre: Kasumi Takenouchi.

Sin dudarlo, la joven pelirroja corrió hacia su Madre, abrazándola fuertemente para detener con éxito su frenético ir y venir, obligándola a sentarse en el Sofá para evitar que se lastimara, Tranquilizando así a los ancianos, que de inmediato cerraron la puerta al oír las voces de otros vecinos acercarse al hogar de las mujeres Takenouchi…

.- Tranquilízate Mama, por favor…te harás daño si no lo haces…

.- ¡Shoji! ¿Dónde esta Shoji?

Pareciera que no la miraba…ni mucho menos la reconociera, a pesar de que la abrazaba firmemente, y le acariciaba el cabello con toda la ternura y preocupación que podía para poder tranquilizarla, sora podía ver que en esos momentos solo había una cosa en la mente de su Madre…

Shoji Arisawa… era su padre, del cual en el momento en que había abandonado a su madre, había renegado de su apellido.

.- Kensuke – San, por favor vaya a la habitación de mi Madre y tráigame un frasco pequeño con capsulas Rojas y una caja verde.

Sin chistar, el anciano se encamino tan rápido como sus seniles pies le permitían hacerlo, mientras su esposa se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua, suponiendo que los medicamentos que había pedido su joven vecina, se trataban de calmantes que tranquilizarían a la mujer.

.- Mama…por favor…deja de pensar en mi Padre, no lo necesitamos…me tienes a mi, ¿no te basta?...

Sabia que en ese momento, sus palabras eran sordas a los oídos de su Madre, así que mas para ella, sus palabras eran para si misma…

¿Es que nunca podría llenar el hueco que había dejado su Padre?

¿Alguna vez existiría de nuevo a sus ojos?

¿Tendría algún día a su madre de regreso y podría sacarla de ese mundo de fantasías en el que se había encerrado?...

Preguntas difíciles de contestar…pero lo mas triste era saber que no serian respondidas por nadie, no había nadie que la confortara, y aunque fuese una mentira, la abrazara y le susurrara al oído que todo, tarde o temprano, se solucionaría.

* * *

Fue una media hora extenuante tanto para Sora, como para la anciana pareja que no se despego de ella hasta que la mujer se tranquilizara y el Doctor que la atendía, Kazuya Deguchi

llegara a revisar Kasumi Takenouchi. Sora estaba agradecida por tenerlos por vecinos que mas de una vez le habían ayudado tanto como podían.

.- ¿Qué Paso Doctor?...hace algún tiempo que Mama no sufría un ataque así, y le juro que ha tomado su medicamento sin falta, de hecho, había amanecido bien, no se mostraba inquieta o ida como en otras ocasiones antes de un ataque…

.- Me temo Señorita Takenouchi, que la condición de su Madre esta empeorando, el medicamento que le he recetado hasta ahora para estabilizar la mente de su Madre parece estar perdiendo efecto, y esto es porque su subconsciente esta en constante lucha con evadir la realidad y enfrentar las cosas… de seguir así, estas crisis gradualmente aumentaran…

.- Y entonces…¿Qué podemos hacer?...¿cual seria la solución?...

.- La solución definitiva…usted sabe cual es…internar a Takenouchi-San en un Psiquiátrico…yo puedo seguir atendiéndola como hasta ahora, pero su caso es complejo, necesita un especialista…

.- ¡¡No!!, de ninguna manera internare a mi madre en un manicomio, el encierro terminaría por desquiciarla y…y separarme de ella…¡usted sabe que no puedo costear algo así!…¿no hay otra forma?...

El Medico suspiro pesadamente, sabia que su clienta contestaría algo así, pues desde un principio se había negado a internar a su Madre, sabiendo que un psiquiátrico seria la mejor opción, también sabia que había consultado otras opiniones medicas y todas le recomendaban lo mismo…solo que a diferencia de sus colegas, el había dejado de insistir en el asunto.

.- Bien…entonces tendremos que aumentar las dosis y administrarle un medicamento mas fuerte, aunque le advierto que es igualmente mas, de igual manera, le aconsejo que hable con su padre, el podría ser un aliciente para la pronta recuperación de Takenouchi – San…

.- Ese es otro asunto que no tiene discusión doctor…y no crea que es por mero egoísmo y orgullo, en un principio claro que pedí su ayuda, pero el simplemente se negó - recordó con tristeza y rencor - así que no importa que tan caro sea el medicamento, el como consiga el dinero es cosa mía, yo no abandonare a mi Madre por nada del mundo.

Kazuya Deguchi, observo por unos instantes a aquella joven con admiración y algo de lastima, era una pena que siendo tan joven, cargara con semejante responsabilidad. Y solo Dios sabia lo que hacia para costear los caros medicamentos, así como pagar sus honorarios…aunque claro…el como lo hacia, no era asunto suyo.

* * *

… Dinero...

¿Por qué todo en este mundo su tenia que arreglar con Dinero?...Si alguien había dicho que e amor mueve montañas, o movía el mundo…no era mas que un estupido idealista…como ella alguna vez había sido…

Por Amor su Madre se encontraba en ese estado tan lamentable, por Amor ella había conocido la soledad, el dolor de la traición y la Humillación.

Y por Amor, haría lo que fuera por su Madre, y estaba conciente de lo que ese "Lo que fuera" significaba y no daría un paso atrás por ello…si esa era la solución a sus problemas económicos…lo haría…después de todo, así había comenzado con todo aquello…

Lo había pensado tantas veces, y se había negado rotundamente a hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión era su única salida.

.- Bien Sora takenouchi…has pisado fondo, esta noche venderás mas que tu compañía a los hombres…Hoy vendaras tu cuerpo y mas te vale que lo hagas por un muy buen precio…-

Le decía a su "Yo" que se reflejaba en el espejo, quizás por que al verse frente a frente, era como pensar que era otra persona la que estaba por cometer el error mas grande de su vida, al venderse tal cual mercancía al mejor postor…

Si…así era…seria otra Sora, la que lo haría…No sora Takenouchi, la que lo haría…

Si, esa noche dejaría de ser una Enkou, para convertirse en una Uri…y si era necesario, vendería su alma al mismo Diablo…

* * *

_**Glosario.**_

_**Enkou**_. Hasta donde tengo entendido, es salir con alguien a cambio de dinero, pero NO incluye sexo, quizás solo algo de manoseo…

_**Uri**_: Prostitucion en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Notas de la Autora:

Hola a todos, ¡¡Cuánto Tiempo!!.

En esta ocasión vengo a presentarles mi nuevo proyecto, Ishida Sensei. Es una idea en la que ya había estado trabajando desde hace algunos meses junto con otros proyectos, pero que no había podido materializar por que el concepto en general no me convencía, así que a sido borrador tras borrador para este primer capitulo, pero la idea ya esta mas que pulida.

Teniendo en cuenta el Titulo y quien es el protagonista de este primer capitulo, no es muy difícil imaginar quienes son los personajes principales ¿verdad?...Para variar - - U. Como prácticamente todos mis fic, esta historia se desarrollara en un AU(Universo Alterno), pero en esta ocasión las personalidades estarán un poco fuera OoC(Fuera de personaje, vaya, aun no me acostumbro a toda esa terminología U) quiero pensar que mas bien llevare sus personalidades a los extremos, en vez de cambiárselas, pero bueno, eso es algo que ustedes decidirán si logra hacer o no. En esta ocasión, Sora, personaje que usualmente se encarga de cuidar a los demás, a veces olvidándose de si misma, se sacrifica con tal de proteger a su madre.

Para el Próximo capitulo, de una vez les aviso, habrá Lime, y será la otra mitad del eje a partir del cual se desarrollara esta Historia, que espero de inicio, haya sido de su agrado. Así que ya saben, estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de comentarios, excepto flammes, criticas, observaciones, y demás…y si no les gusta, pues por favor, también háganme saber por que no les gusto.

De antemano, Gracias por su atención y tiempo, y hasta la próxima…

Atte. _§ Alexeigirl §_

Que por motivos de Salud, la han obligado (¡por que me obligaron! TToTT) a tomarse un largo descanso laboral y ahora tiene mucho tiempo libre.


	2. Capitulo 2

I s h i d a S e n s e i

_I s h i d a S e n s e i_

_**§ Alexeigirl §**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Digimon, así como sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad exclusiva del Dúo. Akiyoshi – Hongo, Bandai y Toei Animation.

Este Fan-fic fue hecho sin finalidades de lucro, y su único objetivo es la de entretenimiento del lector.

* * *

**Capitulo 2****.**

Jyou Kido sabia que a pesar de ser amigos desde la mas tierna infancia, la diferencia de personalidades era notoria y el que fuesen amigos por tantos años era ya todo un milagro, mas aun si se tenia en cuenta que los puntos en común eran prácticamente nulos; pero a pesar de ello admitía que lo admiraba por su temperamento practico, maduro y racional que siempre sabia diferenciar lo ideal de lo real en cualquier situación.

Siempre había sido capaz de actuar con madurez y mesura ante todas y cada una de las adversidades que se habían presentado a lo largo de su vida, Así había sido su carácter desde que eran niños.

Pero hoy, su comportamiento distaba mucho del hombre calculador y sensato que usualmente era. A su juicio hoy, Yamato Ishida se estaba comportando tal cual adolescente caprichoso, irracional y egoísta rebelándose ante la autoridad de su padre, al negarse a escuchar cualquier razonamiento sensato que lo contradijera…

En parte lo entendía…pero su deber como amigo era hacerlo entrar en razón, y hacerle ver que las razones de su Padre para actuar como lo debía ser con el objetivo de darle lo mejor.

.- Espera Yamato…Piensa bien las cosas, no puedes simplemente irte y dejar todo botado así…no es propio de ti, sabes que no es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. – También sabia lo obstinado que llegaba ser cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo o como ahora, cuando había llegado a su limite, pero aun deseaba apelar a su habitual buen juicio.

.- ¿Qué no puedo Jyou?, amigo creo que esas gafas tuyas necesitan mas aumento por que eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo, mandando esta mierda de vida al caño…

.- Pero…¡¡Espera!!, piensa en las consecuencias de tus actos…_no solo eres tu,_ _si te vas hay personas que resultaran lastimadas. –_ esta ultima parte, apenas audible para si mismo.

.- ¡¡Con un Carajo Kido!! Solo quiero tomar las riendas de mi vida, ¿Eso es tan malo?, Estoy en mi derecho, ya he pasado mucho tiempo complaciendo a los demás, tratando inútilmente de llenar sus expectativas… ¡Dejando que el me pisotee!, pero el que se atreva a elegir a la persona con lo que pasare el resto de mi vida, para tener a su perfecta descendencia...¡Eso no se lo permitiré, después de…! – lleno de rabia, prefirió acallar sus palabras, era inútil seguirse quejando por algo que aunque no lo admitiera, sabia que en alguna medida, también era culpable de lo que había sucedido en el pasado, pero ahora lo que debía hacer era salir de una buena vez de esa casa y dejar todo atrás…aun aquello lo que había sido importante e inútilmente trato de defender:

Sus propias convicciones.

Por su parte…

Sabia que tenia razón, siempre resulto evidente que la vida que llevaba no le producía ninguna satisfacción y no era mas que el guión de la perfecta vida que debía protagonizar. Y en consecuencia mas de una vez lo había visto sacrificar sus sueños en Pro de los ideales y expectativas de su padre, mas de una vez lo había visto ver tragarse su orgullo, y sin contar las veces que, cuando se creía solo, había visto brillar esos ojos cerúleos anhelantes por aquella vida que deseo alguna vez para el…fantaseando con los sueños rotos que pensó formarían su futuro…

Hacer cosas que no deseaba hacer…

Ser alguien que no quería ser…

Esa había sido su Vida…

Pero…¿Dejar todo?...¿Así nada mas?...¿Realmente podía hacer eso sin remordimiento alguno?, ¿Sin consecuencia alguna?

Eso no podía ser, a toda acción, siempre hay una reacción…era una ley, mas que de la Física, era de la vida.

Era inútil que insistiera, el ya había tomado una decisión y la prueba estaba en el par de maletas que llevaba entre manos y el auto que los esperaba ya abajo.

Y era en esos momentos cuando le tenia cierta envidia, a diferencia suya, Yamato siempre había tenido un carácter fuerte… rebelde…por eso tenia ahora la valía y el coraje suficiente para romper esas cadenas que habían oprimido su espíritu independiente.

.- ¡ Y A M A T O ¡

Se escucho estallar de repente una poderosa voz en toda la majestuosidad de aquella Mansión.

.- Piensa bien en lo que estas a punto de hacer…Si das un solo paso mas fuera de esta casa, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida – Clamo una voz por lo alto de las escaleras con la potencia e inclemencia de un trueno.

Al contrario del aludido, Jyou quedo petrificado por la autoridad que había en aquella voz perteneciente a, según Yamato, el hombre que se había encargado de hacer su vida miserable, Masato Ishida .

.- Al contrario Padre, si me quedo un solo día mas… bajo tu sombra, en verdad me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida. – respondió mientras continuaba bajando las escaleras lánguidamente.

.- ¡ ¿ Te atreves a revelarte a mi voluntad? !. ¡Actúas como un Maldito Crío!

Fue entonces cuando el joven detuvo su caminar y la mirada desafiante y sin una pizca de duda o temor de su hijo, fue la repuesta que aquel imponente hombre de poco mas de cinco décadas recibió. Jyou no entendía como era capaz de enfrentársele de aquella forma, las consecuencias de hacerlo siempre habían sido devastadoras, y eso su amigo ya debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

.-¡Te lo advierto Yamato!

Ya mas de una vez había sido testigo del indómito carácter que su amigo, pero nunca antes lo había visto de aquella manera; con todo su cuerpo y alma oponiéndose a aquel hombre mientras parecía clamar con cada fibra de su ser un: "No mas" que rompían en definitiva las ataduras que habían tratado de oprimirlo cual caballo salvaje.

.- ¿Me lo adviertes?,¿Con que me amenazaras esta vez?...No Padre, Ya no hay nada con lo que puedas chantajearme ni manipularme, ya no permitiré que sigas controlando mi vida a tu antojo…¡Ya no seré tu Marioneta!.

.- No me desilusiones, estoy seguro que no he criado a ningún mediocre que lloriquea por minucias…eres un Ishida, Mi Hijo primogénito, El heredero de todo un imperio financiero, ¡Compórtate como tal!.

.-Eso hago padre…¿Acaso no me enseñaste a pasar siempre por encima de los demás sin importar nada?, ¿Qué mi voluntad es absoluta?, pues bien eso es lo que hago, paso por encima de ti y tus deseos, y antepongo mi voluntad a la tuya…¡Me largo de esta maldita casa!

.- No seas ridículo, ¿Quieres echar por la borda todo lo que he construido para ti?...¿De que te quejas?, Solo te he dado lo mejor, te he convertido en alguien digno de portar el apellido Ishida, Hasta he conseguido para ti a una mujer merecedora de pararse a tu lado, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte elegido por encima de tu Hermano.

Su hermano…ese era uno de los puntos "débiles" de Yamato, un tema de doble filo con el que nadie, a excepción de Masato Ishida se atrevía a tocar.

La mirada que vio en los ojos de su Progenitor, fue la misma que le vio dirigirle tantas veces que ya hace tiempo había perdido la cuenta…siempre inmutable, escrupulosa, fría, evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos, exigiéndole la excelencia en sus acciones…siempre viéndolo como un objeto, jamás como un ser Humano, ni que decir como a un Hijo.

.- Es una lastima que lo único que te importe es el prestigio de la toda honorable Familia Ishida, pero ¿sabes que?, ¡Estoy Harto!, y todo eso de lo que estas tan orgulloso y todo tu honor me lo paso por el Cul…

.- ¡Yamato, No Blasfemes!...Esta bien…¡¡Lárgate!!...Vive de tus ridículos sueños…si es que puedes….¿Qué tan lejos podrás llegar sin mi apoyándote, regresaras Humillado, y derrotado como ya lo haz hecho…pero te advierto…quizás ya no volverás a contar con mi protección ni mi perdón…

¿Su perdón?... ¿Que trataba de decir con eso?...

.- Lo haré Padre…a pesar de que te encargaste de destruir todos y cada uno de ellos, créeme…Sobreviviré…

Orgulloso y altivo como había sido criado, dio la vuelta dejando a su amigo tras sus pasos…

.- N-No se preocupe Ishida-Sama , Yamato es muy orgulloso y lo del compromiso le ha tomado por sorpresa…pero le aseguro que en cuanto se tranquilice le ofrecerá una disculpa…por eso le ruego perdone su insolencia…

Tal y como si no lo hubiese escuchado, Masato Ishida dio la vuelta ignorando mas que las palabras; la presencia del Joven Doctor.

Sintiéndose menospreciado, lanzo un profundo suspiro impregnado de frustración, antes de seguir los pasos de su amigo.

Para cuando salio de la imponente mansión Ishida, el rubio comenzaba a acelerar el motor de su Mercedes-Benz SLR MC. Laren Platinado.

.- ¡ ¿Tienes idea del serio problema en el que te haz metido Yamato ? !...Sabes que no dejara que las cosas se queden simplemente así. – Grito exasperado en un ultimo intento por hacerlo entrar en razón, mientras trataba inútilmente de darle alcance

.- ¡Deja de Joderme Kido, y ve a lamerle el trasero a alguien mas!

Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de Yamato Ishida, quien salio a toda velocidad de aquella casa que para el había sido el infierno mismo, bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo que sabia que ahora su amigo no se encontraba en sus cabales y que nada bueno podría pasar si era incapaz de usar su habitual mente clara y fría.

Esa noche podría resultar herido…o quizás…podría herir a otra persona.

* * *

Condujo por Horas sin tener un destino fijo.

Tenia tantas cosas en que pensar, que algo tan trivial como el tiempo/espacio parecían ser absorbidos por la oscura profundidad de sus pensamientos.

¡ AL FIN ERA LIBRE!

…Pero…

¿Por qué se sentía mareado y que el aire le hacia falta?...

Quizás era por la asfixiante independencia a la que no estaba acostumbrado a respirar, o tal vez eran todos los recuerdos de aquellas cosas que tuvo que hacer o dejar de hacer para ser digno portador del apellido Ishida, ese maldito apellido que en lugar de ser motivo de orgullo, no había sido mas que una constante carga y representaba la oscuridad de su existencia.

¿Cómo había permitido que controlara su vida así?, no lo entendía, ni siquiera entre el rompecabezas de sus recuerdos podía encontrar la respuesta que desesperadamente estaba buscando.

Si hasta ahora, toda su vida había sido controlado.

¿Quién era realmente Yamato Ishida?.

.- ¡Maldita sea! –

Las luces delanteras de un auto en sentido contrario, seguramente con un conductor ebrio a bordo; fueron suficientes para volverlo a la realidad en un segundo. Una rápida maniobra fue suficiente para evitar el serpenteante trayecto del vehiculo; de ninguna manera se permitiría tener un final tan patético y darle gusto al "viejo" de reírse por ello en su tumba.

Al mirar entonces a su alrededor descubrió que no tenia idea de su propio paradero, al menos hasta que no muy lejos de ahí, pudo identificar lo que parecía ser el puente RainBow iluminado por las luces nocturnas; lo que si no se equivocaba, significaba que se encontraba a las afueras de Odaiba, y hace mucho que no estaba en ese lugar, pero eso no importaba.

Ahora tenia un Destino…

* * *

.- Oi Chico, ¡Dame la mejor habitación que tengas!

Un hombre vocifero escandalosamente a su lado mientras terminaba de Pagar por la Suite en la que se hospedaría esa noche.

.- Lo siento Señor, Nuestra Suite Principal ya ha sido ocupada…

.- ¡ ¿ Que ? ! ¿Sabe quien soy yo?...Un importante funcionario publico, ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga una suite cuando la estoy pidiendo? ¡Que insolencia!...Tsk, entonces dame la mejor habitación que tengas disponible, esta noche me la voy a pasar en grande y su ineptitud no hará que se arruine.

Mientras el recepcionista checaba las habitaciones disponibles en su ordenador, aquel extraño miraba ansioso a su alrededor, como si quisiera comprobar la presencia de alguien, y al hacerlo una sonrisa de absoluto triunfo dibujo su rostro mirando entonces por casualidad a Yamato con una expresión de superioridad, que no paso inadvertida para el rubio, sobre todo la burlona sonrisa que parecía decir:

"_Chiquillo, tu nunca __podrás disfrutar de los lujos y placeres como haré yo esta Noche"…_

La altanería y poca clase que destilaba aquel sujeto termino por irritar a Yamato, era obvio por sus palabras que pasaría la noche con una mujer, lo mas probable, una mujerzuela, solo había que mirar al pobre para saberlo, pero ¿A quien le importaba? Personas tan insignificantes como aquella no merecían su atención.

Se retiro del lobby en busca de los ascensores que lo llevarían a su habitación. En el camino, tras una frenética carrera por los pasillos, un niño choco con el, cayendo por el impacto estrepitosamente al suelo comenzando a llorar a todo pulmón. Al estar justamente frente a el y ser causante de su caída se veía obligado a hacer algo pero, él

Ignoraba por completo que debía hacerse en este tipo de acontecimientos.

Antes de que decidiera algo, una jovencita corrió en auxilio del chiquillo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, empujándolo sin intención en el trayecto. No tenia idea de lo que le decía, pero sus palabras y la forma en la que dulcemente acariciaba su cabeza parecían tranquilizar al infante de forma casi mágica ya que poco a poco las lagrimas fueron sustituidas por una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento. Tras esto, la desconocida adolescente le dirigió a Yamato una mirada llena de reproche por haberse quedado sin hacer nada, y esto era algo insólito para el…

¿Cómo se atrevía aquella chiquilla a mirarlo con tanto desden?, cuando todos los demás lo hacían con respeto y hasta temor.

Casi al instante, la madre de la criatura hizo su aparición, y en lugar de preguntar por el bienestar del niño, se limito a tomarlo de la mano mientras lo reprendía por su hiperactividad y lo llevaba a rastras con ella, sin agradecer a la joven por su atención y amabilidad.

.- ¡Gracias One – San! - Al contrario que su progenitora, el pequeño se despidió agradecido agitando su mano libre al aire.

Fue una acontecimiento que duro solo unos instantes, apenas el trayecto del lobby al ascensor. No supo por que, pero la acción de aquella chica le pareció un tanto extraña…y hasta molesta, mas halla de la forma despectiva y sin razón en la que lo habían mirado, era esa aura de protección que aquella chica parecía emanar. En el mundo de donde el provenía, nadie era amable si no era por que deseaba obtener ciertos "favores" a cambio. Con el mucha gente fue "amable", fingió cariño y preocupación con el objetivo de ganarse la protección de la todopoderosa Familia Ishida.

¿ Cual seria el objetivo de aquella pelirroja al ayudar a un simple Chiquillo, si era obvio que no Obtendría beneficio alguno por su "Noble" acción?.

Seguramente solo quería quedar bien ante los demás, fingiendo una falsa amabilidad.

.- _Hmp!,La gente suele ser así de Hipócrita…-_ Pensó mientras presionaba el botón que llamaría a su ascensor, y que tardaría unos momentos al estar en servicio. –

Miro a su alrededor una vez mas con fastidio, y Justo en el ascensor continuo, se encontraba el desagradable hombre que había exigido la Suite, acariciando lascivamente a la jovencita de hace unos instantes mientras la recargaba dominantemente sobre la pared metálica que aun se encontraba herméticamente cerrada sin importarle el descarado espectáculo que ofrecía a las miradas curiosas de los huéspedes de aquel Hotel. espectáculo que evidentemente para su acompañante era desagradable y vergonzoso el protagonizar, y mas aun le eran desagradables las confianzas que el tipo se estaba tomando, y sin embargo, no hacia nada por apartarse de el.

Parecía que era una penitencia que debía obligarse a soportar.

Su relación le resulto evidente nada mas mirarlos…

.- _Vaya, vaya…¿Quién lo creería? ¿Con ese Rostro Inocente?_ - y esa "Alma caritativa" había resultado ser una joven Prostituta, seguramente como muchas de esas jóvenes de hoy en día que no les importa vender su cuerpo con tal de obtener dinero para vestir a la moda…o en una infantil rebeldía a sus padres, la sociedad y el mundo; y quizás era mas el morbo, pero esa pareja llamo su atención.

El, era un hombre de no mas de cinco décadas encima y a toda vista tenia el aspecto de un perdedor, por muy funcionario Publico que se hubiese autonombrado y la falsa arrogancia que mostraba .La alopecia parcial formaba una curiosa coronilla alrededor de su cabeza, y su desgarbada figura era acentuada por la palidez de su piel y lo demacrado de sus facciones. Además, el tipo siquiera se preocupaba en disimular lo excitado que se encontraba, y que en cuanto cruzara la puerta de su habitación, se abalanzaría sobre ella, como si no hubiese tenido sexo en todo el año… y podía apostar que así era…

Por otro lado, ella era…

Exactamente el tipo de chica que cualquier hombre con algo de malicia en su alma estaría deseoso de corromper y enseñarle las formas mas retorcidas del ser humano…

¿Por qué?

Sencillamente por que era un Ángel que emanaba calidez y fuego por todo su ser. Esa era la conclusión a la que sus pupilas llegaban tras mirarla meticulosamente, la lozanía de su piel y la dulce expresión de la que era poseedora irónicamente contrastaban con el fuego de sus cabellos rojizos, en perfecta armonía con unos intensos ojos carmesí que parecían ser atizados por el mas ardiente de los fuegos.

Era una lastima que esas juveniles maneras fueran mancilladas por manos tan burdas como las de aquel perdedor que seguramente no era capaz de satisfacer a una mujer…como sin duda alguna el lo haría si la tuviera entre sus manos y la invitara a conocer sus caricias.

.- _Vaya vaya…pero que cosas me están viniendo a la mente?_ – pensó sonriendo con malicia recorriendo una vez mas la figura femenina que entonces era abrazada por otro.

Al hacerlo, sus ojos tropezaron una vez mas con aquella mirada irradiante en fuego, y que parecía despreciarlo y reprocharle su morbosa curiosidad. Lo que era curioso o mas bien era bastante extraño, era el hecho de que le fascinaba como aquellos ojos rubí parecían destilar fuego mientras lo miraban; cuando normalmente era adoración lo que veía en los ojos femeninos…seria interesante saber si después de una noche con el, aquella chiquilla seguiría viéndolo igual.

¿Sexo de una Noche?

Ahora que lo pensaba, No era una mala idea, después de todo, que mejor forma de sacar toda la frustración que traía dentro que una noche entera de buen Sexo…además eso sin contar el intenso placer que le daría el joderle la noche a aquel imbecil.

El tintinear de la llegada de ambos elevadores fue el disparador para que reprodujera fielmente la escena que había diseñado en un instante dentro de su mente.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el escuálido hombre se disponía a conducir a su acompañante al interior, entonces con la velocidad digna de un lobo, Yamato sujeto el brazo de la pelirroja empujando al tipo que sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando cayo estrepitosamente dentro del artefacto.

No lograba incorporarse aun cuando vio a un joven rubio sujetando a "su chica" mientras lo miraba satíricamente.

.- Qu-e…pero Que…¡ ¿ Como se atreve ? ! ¡Mocoso impertinente! ¿Sabe quien soy?

La expresión de cólera e incredulidad lleno de satisfacción a Yamato, que para aumentar la consternación del hombre atrajo a si, a la confundida adolescente tomándola por el talle como si fuera un objeto de su uso exclusivo.

.- Disculpe Señor Funcionario Publico, pero este impertinente Mocoso será el que pase la noche con esta pequeña rubí –

Al decir esto, el joven hombre presiono rápidamente algunos botones al azar que llevarían a su pasajero a dar un involuntario paseo y aumentaría aun mas su frustración, y por ultimo antes de que este pudiese ponerse en pie y las puertas se cerraran, le dijo:

.- Y por cierto, la suite también es mía…

.- Tu, ¡¡Pedazo de Idiot…!!

Las maldiciones y demás palabras altisonantes fueron ahogadas al cerrarse herméticamente el transporte para poder comenzar su servicio. Blasfemias, que de todas maneras no fueron escuchadas por Yamato y su ex – acompañante, pues para entonces la pareja ya se encontraba en el interior del ascensor contiguo.

Confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, Sora Takenouchi trataba sin mucho éxito de liberarse del agarre de su "secuestrador", no sabia por que había sucedido eso, pero si estaba conciente de lo que había perdido por ello; la oportunidad de obtener el dinero que necesitaba con extrema urgencia.

.- Pe…pero ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Suélteme! –

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas logro zafarse de las fuertes manos de su captor, refugiándose rápidamente en una de las esquinas del ascensor, y aunque estaba encerrada en el teleférico en pleno funcionamiento con un hombre del cual desconocía sus intenciones, al menos trataría de poner la distancia suficiente para sentirse remotamente a salvo…

.- Ey, ¿Quieres tranquilizarte preciosa?, deberías de agradecerme por haberte salvado de alguien tan vulgar como ese famélico arremedo de hombre - contesto sintiéndose inauditamente fascinado por la extraña mezcla de miedo y valentía que se reflejaba en aquella frágil criatura.

.-¿Salvarme?...¡No tenia ningún derecho a meterse, no era su asunto! …¡USTED NO TIENE IDEA! – grito furiosa, ¿Cómo demonios haría ahora para obtener el dinero que aquel nauseabundo hombre le iba a dar a cambio de su virginidad?, el tiempo se le terminaba y por culpa de ese desconocido, todo se había echado a perder.

Una sagaz sonrisa se dibujo sobre el rostro del hombre, y aunque solo bastaba darle una simple mirada para darse cuenta que en suma resultaba ser muy atractivo y con una personalidad que difícilmente lograría pasar desapercibida, eso no dejaba de lado que su presencia le causara cierto escalofrío.

Se acerco sutil y amenazadoramente, ¿Hacia donde podía escapar dentro de ese limitado espacio de cuatro paredes?, no había salida alguna, el lo sabia y de sobra ella también, entonces comprendió ese sádico gozo que sienten los depredadores al acechar a una presa que desde un principio estaba condenada…solo que era obvio que esta presa parecía ignorar su trágico final.

Normalmente si bien no era un "Ángel" y tampoco se consideraba un "Caballero", en otras circunstancias no haría algo así. Pero sentía que su humor se encontraba algo retorcido por los últimos acontecimientos que habían marcado mas que su día, su vida…hoy, no era el "Yo" de todos los días ni la persona que creía ser, por ahora lo único que sabia era que el Yamato que estaba descubriendo tenia ganas de hacer cosas malas.

.- Oh, claro que la tengo…¿Eres una Uri, verdad?.- pregunto mientras la miraba suspicazmente y sus dedos se aventuraba a jugar entre uno de los mechones de su rojizo cabello.

.- …N-no se de que habla, déjeme ir por favor.

Era obvio que estaba asustada y La forma en la que trataba de guardar la compostura le pareció la mar de divertida…y hasta tierna; seria divertido jugar con ella si continuaba haciendo esa carita inocente y lo seguía mirando con esos ojos llenos de furia, indignación e incredulidad…

.- Es inútil que trate de hacerse la inocente señorita; vi como ese idiota la miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria, como la tocaba de forma poco propia y como usted, soportaba todo eso a pesar de la repugnancia que le causaba…dígame…¿Por qué razón tendría que hacerlo si obviamente le desagradaba su sola presencia?...Que mas razón si no es por dinero.-

Para ese entonces el joven de ojos azules, decidió reducir el espacio entre el y su compañera de ascensor, y sus dedos, que hasta hace unos momentos retozaban entre sus cabellos, ahora se deslizaban lentamente por su piel bajando por el cuello hasta llegar al hombro de forma casi tortuosa por la forma en la que apenas rozaban la lozana textura de aquella piel ligeramente bronceada por el Sol.

La falsa cortesía, la sonrisa guasona que se dibujaba en su rostro; y mas que nada, la forma en la que ese tenue roce había sido capaz de hacerla vibrar hasta erizarle la piel, terminaron por irritarla, y entonces decidió que bajo ninguna circunstancia se dejaría amedrentar por aquel tipo.

.- "Eso" a usted no le importa ¡SUELTEME! – ordeno retirando molesta a aquella mano que se deslizaba por su hombro con toda confianza y sin permiso alguno; reprochándole por esta atrevida acción con toda la fuerza que podía proyectar al mirarle a los ojos.

Aquello era extraño, nunca antes una mujer había rechazado algún avance suyo, y el hecho de que esta niña que no pasaría de los diecisiete años lo hubiese hecho. Lo sorprendió en buena medida, pero ocultar sus emociones había sido un arte que su Padre le había enseñado con gran eficiencia.

.-Ey, tranquilízate ¿Quieres?, Tienes razón, en realidad me importa un carajo lo que hagas, pero ¿Sabes que?, he decidido comprarte por toda esta noche, entonces ¿Qué dices, hacemos un trato?.

Decir que el rostro de la chica palideció, seria poco para describir el desconcierto que sintió al escuchar a ese extraño hablar de "eso" con tanta naturalidad, aquello tenia que ser una broma muy pesada que el destino le estaba jugando.

.-Qu-eee…¿Esta Loco?

.- Posiblemente, pero no te parece que por mucho para ti seria mejor pasar la noche conmigo que con ese mediocre ¿No Crees?- dijo con cierta arrogancia, jactándose de su innegable atractivo físico.

Y la petulancia era algo que de por si Sora detestaba, en aquel sujeto aumentaba esa aversión. Pero lo cierto era que detestaba a los hombres en general, pues aquellos que alguna vez habían ocupado un lugar importante en su vida, se habían encargado de mermar con sus acciones todo el cariño y respeto que sentía por ellos hasta destruirlo, y ellos eran :

Su Padre, que era el culpable directo de la locura de su Madre.

Su Ex Novio, quien la había traicionado en el momento en el que mas lo necesitaba.

Y aquel abuelo que se había negado a ayudar a su única hija, negándole el perdón por su estupido orgullo y ridículos prejuicios.

Si, aquellas tres personas se habían encargado en demostrarle que el genero masculino era una raza en la que poco se podía confiar: Pretenciosos, egocéntricos y volubles. Y la gran Ironía, era que precisamente gracias a ellos y sus debilidades, ella había logrado obtener hasta ahora el dinero que necesitaba para subsistir. Solo su anciano vecino, quien desinteresadamente le ayudaba a cuidar de su madre, y aquel joven prostituto, un rubio hiperactivo quien la había orientado y cuidado durante su introducción al Hostil y competitivo mundo Enkou, eran los únicos varones en los que confiaba.

.- Para ser Sincera, me da igual, para mi, ese hombre o usted son exactamente lo mismo.

Decir que ese comentario no había herido su gran orgullo, seria mentir, pero la indiferencia y hasta desprecio que aquella chiquilla inexplicablemente se aferraba en mostrarle, no hacia mas que aumentar su interés.

.- De acuerdo, entonces puedes regresar con aquel sapo asqueroso, si te das prisa, puede que aun lo encuentres y siga interesado en tus servicios…seguro que te divertirás de lo lindo con el ahora que esta furioso- expuso aparentando burla en su tono.

En ese momento, el ascensor detuvo su movimiento y tras un leve tintineo las puertas metálicas se abrieron; tiempo que tras dirigirle una penetrante mirada, Yamato aprovecho para salir a paso lento, era su forma de decirle a la pelirroja: _"O lo tomas, o lo dejas"_.

¿Qué debía hacer?...Le molestaba en demasía ese hombre, pero ¿dejar así aun lado su orgullo, sus principios?...

_¿Orgullo, Principios…Dignidad?...eso es algo que perdiste en el momento que por primera vez recibiste dinero de un Hombre Sora…solo, recuerda que esta Sora no es la Sora que eres, __así que no tengas miedo y deja aun lado tus propios prejuicios, ellos no te darán el dinero que necesitas ¿verdad?._

Pareció decirle una voz en su interior, y antes de darse cuenta también se encontraba fuera del ascensor, sujetando con manos temblorosas las finas telas que formaban el Traje de aquel joven hombre y que, sin saberlo, Sonrío sutilmente al ver que su pequeña estrategia había funcionado a la perfección..

.- ¿H-habla en Serio?...usted…¿Me… compraría por esta noche?

Su voz temblaba…todo su cuerpo temblaba, y sin embargo, su mirada se encontraba firme al igual que sus convicciones.

.- Yo nunca bromeo niña…necesitas dinero ¿no?...y yo necesito algo de compañía…no te parece que ambos ganamos con esto?

Era verdad, aquello no era mas que un trueque…dinero a cambio de un cuerpo, pero a pesar de que ya había tomado una decisión, no dejaba de asustarle.

.-…y-yo…Ja – jamás he estado con un hombre …

Esta intima confesión termino por captar por completo la atención de Yamato, quien incrédulo volteo a mirarla seriamente, dándose cuenta de la forma en la que ella trataba de dominar el estremecimiento que recorría su frágil cuerpo, y la forma en la que sus mejillas habían sido cubiertas por un tenue carmesí…conocía demasiado bien a las mujeres para saber cuando le mentían o decían la verdad.

.- ¿Hablas en serio? –

.- S…si…por eso…

.- De acuerdo, entonces te pagare lo doble que ese sujeto te iba a dar, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Un ligero asentimiento fue la respuesta que la joven pelirroja dio, y en esta ocasión, fue ella la que redujo el espacio que había entre los dos, acercadote a el hasta quedar a su lado, a su vez, Yamato la tomo sutil por la cintura conduciéndola lentamente hacia la Suite donde la haría suya…ella temblaba, podía sentirlo…y el…no sabia a ciencia cierta cuales eran las emociones que dominaban sus acciones…quizás mañana o algún día se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero en ese momento sabia que no había marcha atrás…

.- No te preocupes…Seré Gentil…- Susurro suavemente en su oído antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos.

* * *

Se que varias personas querían que actualizara cualquier otro de mis fics, así que lo siento si los desilusiono con esta actualización, pero es el que mas rápido me avanzo.

También siento el no haber puesto el Lemon que ya había anunciado, pero el desarrollo de este capitulo me gano por que sentí que iba a ser demasiado pesado mostrar algo de la vida de Yamato, su encuentro con Sora y que en el mismo capitulo tuvieran Sexo, conforme iba escribiendo, me pareció que si incluya esta parte sucedería demasiado rápido y las acciones serian poco congruentes (mas aun), así que decido posponer el Lemos para el próximo capitulo y enfocarlo por completo a esto, asi siento que la acción será mas digerible, agradable y podré pensar mas las cosas para escribir algo que no parezca seudo porno barato donde solo hay mete que saca U.

Mmmm, de ante mano, se y estoy conciente que en comparación a Sora, la personalidad de Yamato, al menos en este capitulo, se aleja un poco de lo que el es, pero es necesario para el desarrollo de esta historia, pues si se fijan o al menos eso trate de mostrar, fue que en realidad el no tienen idea de cómo es su verdadera personalidad al haber estado toda su vida bajo el yugo de su padre. Conforme avance la historia ira cambiando gracias a la influencia de sora y ciertos acontecimientos…de hecho, el tendrá una evolución mas notoria que la de Takenouchi.

Bueno, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y sin mas le doy las Gracias a:

**Orion no Saga, Aya R, SkuAg, Isfryd Beloved, ****TSuKi****Red****, Sorato rck, Yukino-de -Kurama, UtenaRose, QuietShade, schones bons** (aunque no entendí si su review era flame o que, pero de igual manera, Gracias) y **LaDyOrihime**, por haberse tomado un tiempo y dejar sus comentarios.

¡¡Gracias!!

Atte. § _Alexeigirl_ §


	3. Chapter 3

**_I S H I D A S E N S E I_**

_§ Alexeigirl §_

**C a p i t u l o. 3**

.

.

.

Después de lo ocurrido con sus padres, palabras como Amor y Matrimonio dejaron de tener significado.

Y aun así había esperado que su primera vez fuera con alguien especial…

Ingenuamente, hace algunos meses había creído haber encontrado a esa persona especial.

Se equivoco.

Mientras ella solo esperaba a que el momento adecuado llegara…el no pudo esperar más y la traiciono.

La experiencia le hizo comprender lo débiles que suelen ser los hombres si se trata de Sexo.

Como por un momento de placer son capaces de traicionar a los que decían amar.

Y era cuando se daba cuenta que aquella dulce palabrería…Amor, matrimonio, fidelidad y conexión, con las que había sido criada carecían de significado real y se convertían en mitos sociales y sueños efímeros, que las almas gemelas en realidad no existen.

Y aun así…

Jamás quiso esto.

Entregarse a un desconocido, ya sea por coraje, desilusión o despecho; o en su caso, por necesidad, jamás estuvo entre sus planes.

Si realmente pudiera evitarlo saldría corriendo en ese instante, pero se encontraba en un callejón sin salida por que necesitaba dinero y si tenía que vender lo único que tenia para ofrecer, lo haría.

Aunque la mercancía en venta fuera su propio cuerpo e inexperiencia.

Pero entonces, ¿Dónde quedaba su Dignidad?

Sabía que eso no valía mucho cuando se necesita desesperadamente dinero, por que eso no pagaría los medicamentos caros que necesitaba, ni la renta ni la colegiatura, mucho menos le daría de comer o le devolvería la cordura a su madre.

No había marcha atrás, la decisión estaba tomada.

Pero no por eso dejaba de temblar.

Era la primera vez que estaba en una Suite de tal categoria y ni el tamaño ni la elegancia de la enorme habitación le ocasionaron demasiado impacto, solo la vista de la ciudad que tenían desde el enorme ventanal fue capaz de llamar su atención e inquietarla.

Sentía que toda Odaiba podía verla desde ahí.

Y la sensación de sentirse juzgada ante todas esas miradas menguaba su fuerza.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de evadir la realidad, pero al hacerlo en su mente se formaron los rostros de aquellas personas que le habían dado la espalda, de aquellos hombres a quienes poco a poco les había vendido un pedazo de su coraje e integridad, hasta dejarla tal cual recipiente vacio que se sentía ahora.

Todos y cada uno de ellos llenaban su mente de risas burlonas.

.- ¿Qué pasa? Si vas a arrepentirte hazlo ahora, quiero sexo pero no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para lidiar con una niña asustada – escucho su voz que acentuaba la palabra "Niña Asustada" con cierta burla.

Al abrir los ojos lo vio parado frente a ella con dos pequeños vasos de licor entre sus manos, al parecer se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos.

.- ¿Quieres?... te relajara-

.- …Eh…soy menor de edad y…

.- Ja ja ja…¿A estas alturas te pones moral niña?. - dijo el hombre sonriendo con arrogancia ante lo irónico de la situación.

¿Moral?

Esa es otra de esas palabras que habían perdido significado para ella, pues aquello que alguna vez era una de las directrices que diferenciaban al hombre de los animales, para Sora ahora solo era algo que las personas usaban a su conveniencia a doble filo, y más aun… para juzgar a otros.

Pero ¿Estaba bien dejarse perder así?

¿Dejarse llevar hasta el fondo por la inmundicia humana?.

.-¡ Dame eso! – dijo dejándose llevar por su lado más irracional, impulsivo y herido, además si había algo que la sacaba de quicio era que la trataran como a una inocente niña, un ser inmaculado incapaz de manchar sus alas, la "Intachable Sora", además no sería la primera vez que tomara, había tenido que hacerlo antes para complacer a sus "Clientes".

Ya no era del todo inocente e irreprochable.

Ya no era la niñita de Papa ni esa novia que esperaba fielmente.

. – Es usted un verdadero pervertidor de menores "Señor" – agrego mirándolo con desdén, mirando en ese momento en ese hombre, a aquellos que de alguna manera u otra, la habían orillado a esa situación.

Para Yamato era claro el mensaje que le transmitían esos ojos escarlata.

No le tenía miedo, eso le decía con la mirada, con el tono desafiante de su voz, con toda su erguida figura.

Le entregaría su cuerpo, mas no su voluntad.

Yamato sonrió complacido, esa chica emanaba carácter por todos los poros de su ser y en ningún momento sus ojos habían esquivado su mirada.

.- _Tiene cara de Ángel, pero podría resultar un verdadero demonio…uno de fuego. –_ pensó mientras la veía beber el contenido del vaso con osadía.

Sora no supo si fue Tequila, whisky, vodka, o qué clase de bebida lo que le había dado, lo que si supo era que le quemo la garganta de igual forma hubiese tomado gasolina y metido un cerillo a la boca. Trato de no hacer gestos y mostrarse experimentada tras ese primer sorbo; claro que al ver la divertida mueca de aquel rubio supo que no lo había logrado.

Aun así, dio un segundo trago, y al contrario del anterior, lleno su gusto de un sabor amargo y dulzón, haciéndole pensar con el tercero que quizás podría acostumbrarse.

.- Bien…empieza – dijo el hombre tras terminar su bebida y poner los vasos en una pequeña mesa cercana.

.- ¿Eh?

.- Que empecemos con nuestros negocios, Quítate la ropa.- dijo el hombre mayor mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama King Size y comenzaba a desatar el nudo de su corbata.

Sora solo hizo una pausa y asintió con la cabeza, animándose así misma a seguir con aquello, más que aceptando la orden de su comprador. Cerró los ojos para bloquearse de esa realidad, tal y como hacía cada vez que salía con otros clientes y les permitía esas miradas obscenas y morbosas caricias, no mas…todo era más fácil si imaginaba que era otra persona la que tenía que pasar por aquello.

Sora Takenouchi no estaría ahí, ella continuaría a salvo si cerraba los ojos y mandaba su mente a otra parte ¿verdad? . Sería un maniquí la que estaría en los brazos de ese hombre.

Así que, como un autómata, dirigió sus manos hacia los hombros para disponerse a desatar los delgados listones que sujetaban su vestido.

Sintiendo sin sentir, mirando sin mirar…

.- No… acércate más a mí, quiero verte bien y mírame todo el tiempo a los ojos mientras te quitas la ropa, no me esquives.

Abrió los ojos desconcertada, viéndose arrebatada de su "Cuarto del Pánico" mental por la voz de ese hombre que exigía su atención con su autoritaria voz; lo peor fue cuando al abrir los ojos pudo ser consciente de la intensidad con la que esos ojos azules la miraban, y así era inevitable no sentirse nerviosa.

Odiaba esos ojos, parecía no solo ser capaces de desnudar su cuerpo con ellos, si no también de descubrir su alma.

De conocer todo aquello que temía y odiaba, el lado que pocos eran capaces de ver en ella…su lado más oscuro.

A pesar de ello, acorto la distancia hasta que solo existieran un par de pasos entre los dos, y con el floreciente nervio expandiéndose por todo su ser, continuo con el proceso de quitarse la ropa.

Yamato miraba atento cada inseguro movimiento de aquella adolescente pelirroja, sus manos no habían dejado de temblar mientras deshacía los delicados listones de sus hombros, además de que sus mejillas habían comenzado a colorearse y la forma desesperada en la que sus ojos escarlata trataban de esquivar los propios, al final, obligándose así misma a acatar su orden.

.- ¿Jamás hiciste algo así con tu novio? – pregunto cómo quien pregunta la hora.

.- ¿Eh?...N-no se a que viene esa pregunta... no creo que sea el momento para eso y a usted no le importa– dijo desviando la mirada molesta.

.- Jajaja, no te molestes niña; solo es curiosidad…una cosa es que no hayan tenido sexo y otra que no "jugaran", después de todo; están en la edad en que las hormonas mandan ¿No? Pase por eso chiquilla.

Sora lo miro incrédula por sus palabras ¿Qué se creía ese tipo?

.- Le repito, eso no es de su incumbencia y deje de llamarme niña o chiquilla.-

En cualquier otra situación, ese hombre se hubiese ganado una bofetada de su parte, pero en su actual condición debía hacer aun lado su frustración y continuar con su "negocio".

Resoplo fastidiada, y continuo con su labor con menos nervio que antes.

Yamato la dejo hacer, divertido por la cara de indignación que tenía el "angelito" que continuaba mirándolo a los ojos como había sido su orden, pero su mirada ya no denotaba molestia…sino unas infinita ganas de matarlo, reacción muy distinta de otras mujeres con las que había estado, que solo reían complacidas por cada una de sus acciones o palabras…por muy estúpidas o hirientes que estas fueran.

Todas las mujeres se mostraban ansiosas de entregarse a él, por complacerlo,…todas menos esta chiquilla ¿Seria la edad o en verdad se sentía como una virgen lanzada al fuego de sacrificio?.

Sus pensamientos terminaron justo en el momento en el que el vestido verde caía al suelo.

.- Espera!, detente. Quiero mirarte un poco – dijo deteniéndola cuando hizo intento de continuar con su desnudo, quedando ahora solo en esa ropa interior que le daba un aire mas indefenso y deseable.

Yamato pudo percibir un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la adolescente, quien probablemente se había abrazado así misma más que en un absurdo intento de cubrir su pudor; dándose un poco de protección y animo por la bochornosa y dura situación.

¿Por qué ese hombre la detenía en cada crucial momento? Así solo le hacía más amargo y eterno el trago, y esperaba que todo terminara lo más rápido posible.

.- Eres hermosa…- dijo de forma casual, tras pasear lentamente su vista por el cuerpo de la chica aun en crecimiento, pero que sin duda que ya comenzaba a mostrar a la mujer en la que se convertiría.

Su piel parecía una exótica mescolanza de vainilla y canela, tersa y suave a la vista…y al tacto como pudo comprobar cuando por curiosidad paso su dedo índice dibujando una línea recta por su vientre, acto con el cual también comprobó la sensibilidad de la que era poseedora, pues la chiquilla se estremeció por ese ligero roce y se erizo por completo, señal inequívoca de que la sangre había acelerado su circulación con esa caricia.

Sonrió satisfecho por esa reacción.

No se visualizaba así mismo como "un asaltacunas" y mucho menos como un pervertido o "Viejo rabo verde" por que de ninguna manera era un anciano decrepito, pero de alguna forma, al ver tan deliciosas reacciones, comprendía la fijación de esas personas por las jovencitas, semejantes reacciones podían ser… adictivas.

.- No es necesario que diga cumplidos, ¿de acuerdo? Así que ahórrese sus mentiras Señor – Sora desvió la mirada sintiéndose sumamente molesta por las reacciones que involuntariamente su cuerpo estaba teniendo a pesar de que trataba de mostrarse indiferente a ese hombre, que solo estaba jugando con ella.

.- Yo nunca miento Niña, descubrirás que soy demasiado honesto aun para mi propio beneficio. Si tu novio nunca te toco, era porque es un verdadero idiota, dejo ir un diamante en bruto.

¿Que había sido eso? ¿Un halago, Una ofensa?.

No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo demasiado, porque repentinamente se sintió jalada del brazo y caer violentamente hacia la cama.

.- ¿Q-que está haciendo? – pregunto por inercia, sorprendida por lo inesperado de su acción.

Yamato sonrió por lo consternado de su expresión, mas aun cuando lentamente subió a la cama, tal cual animal acechando a su presa. Sora no necesito respuesta alguna al ver su descarada sonrisa y lo dilatado de sus ojos.

Ver ese cuerpo semidesnudo hundiéndose suavemente entre las sabanas de la cama le parecía una escena de lo mas sensual.

Si, era un depredador seguro de que su presa no tenia escapatoria alguna de el, y por ello podía darse el lujo de acecharla lentamente, torturarla…pues al final, caería en sus garras.

Y como si de un lobo se tratara, aspiro el aroma de su piel, desde su vientre hasta llegar a su cuello, lugar donde deposito un beso lleno de posesión.

Uno que seguramente le dejaría una marca por varios días.

Era su primitiva forma de marcar lo que era suyo.

Y al sentir el estremecimiento total del menudo cuerpo adolescente no pudo sentirse más que satisfecho, pero al levantar la mirada, lo que vio fue algo nuevo dentro de sus experiencias en la cama se refería.

Sora tenía los ojos cerrados con tal fuerza que parecía que en lugar de excitarla con sus acciones, la esta torturando lenta y sádicamente…y eso jamás le había pasado con sus anteriores amantes.

A su imaginación era como si un Ángel hubiese caído en las garras de un demonio, y de antemano supiera que ese terrorífico ser le arrancaría las alas y devoraría sin clemencia.

Rio divertido ante aquella alegoría, siempre lo habían comparado con un demonio, un ser sin corazón, capaz de hundir a los demás por el mero placer de hacerlo.

No sabía si era verdad o solo era un ser solo e incomprendido, pero ciertamente aquella noche se sentía como un ser del inframundo.

.- _No el hijo perfecto con la vida perfecta que siempre quisiste padre_.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando con aquel angelical ser sin nombre, el por que de su expresión… se estaba reprimiendo.

Y en parte estaba en lo cierto.

Cuando Sora había tomado la decisión de vender su cuerpo, lo había hecho plenamente consciente de que no habría tiernas caricias y palabras de amor. Si no que sería un objeto a la entera disposición de un desconocido. Seria ultrajada de la peor manera y tendría que soportarlo si quería el dinero al final de la noche.

Había hecho "amistad" con algunas chicas y chicos **URI***, y le habían contado sus experiencias a manos de los más perversos seres, algunas de esos relatos le habían dejado con el amargo sabor del nauseo en la boca.

En resumen, el Sexo seria desagradable…asqueroso. Se suponía que iba a ser así, se había mentalizado para eso…pero…Ese hombre.

Realmente la irritaba, pero también era cierto que sabía lo que hacía.

En sus ojos no habitaba una mirada llena de amor, pero sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por algo que no sabía identificar, porque nunca nadie antes la había mirado así, ni siquiera ese novio que había dicho amarla tanto.

Lo raro era que se sentía inquietamente bien, y no se supone que fuera así, debería sentirse asqueada de si misma como se había sentido cuando sus otros clientes se la comían con sus perversos ojos.

¿Qué tenían las manos de ese hombre, Que tenían sus ojos?...¿Era por su inexperiencia que aquellas sensaciones le parecían más intensas de lo que seguramente eran?.

¿O la verdad era que había algo malo en ella que ese hombre estaba logrando sacar a flote?.

.- Olvídalo – de pronto escucho su profunda voz susurrándole en el oído.

.- ¿Eh?

.- Olvídate de todo, de tus padres, de tu novio, de los problemas, de los prejuicios…de ti misma…solo siente lo que tu piel te está transmitiendo –

Olvidarse de todo…

De ese padre que le había dado la espalda a su madre y a ella, la hija que había dicho adorar.

De ese novio al que conocía desde que tenía memoria, y que la había traicionado con otra cuando juraba amarla.

De los problemas en la escuela.

De las deudas.

De su madre, que en realidad era la culpable de la forma en la que su vida se había trastornado…por su debilidad…por amar al grado de perder la cordura.

Si, realmente deseaba olvidarse de todo aunque fuera solo por un momento, pero estaba segura que no había nada ni nadie capaz de hacerle olvidar la carga que llevaba a cuestas.

.- Yo-yo no…

Antes de poder decir nada, sintió como sus labios eran aprisionados por otros, ahogando en un beso cualquier queja o duda que pudiese salir de su boca, y absorbiendo en ese beso profundo y apasionado, sus dudas, enojos y temores.

Por que poco a poco su conciencia del "YO" que había sido hasta ahora parecía sumergirse en un profundo abismo, y de el emergió una "YO" distinta…Una Sora Takenouchi que no conocía.

Una que poco a poco comenzó a corresponder ese beso de forma apasionada, llena de coraje y de ansias por sentir. Sensaciones que empezaron a arder tal brasas al fuego en su piel, a medida que ese hombre iba incrementando la profundidad de aquel beso y como sus manos iniciaban una vez más el recorrido por su piel, cuyas rutas jamás habían sido recorridas con tanta maestría como ahora.

El tiempo que duro ese beso le pareció un suspiro y a la vez tan eterno, cuando fue consciente de si, fue al jadear por la árida sensación de abandono en sus labios, junto con el caprichoso deseo de tener más de ellos.

Ese beso era muy diferente a los besos apasionados de su novio que ahora se le antojaban castos.

.- ¿Vez?...esto no tiene por que ser una tortura…el sexo es sumamente relajante, y por demás adictivo; mas aun si es conmigo. – declaro el hombre sonriéndole con arrogancia, sabedor de que era bueno en lo que hacía y el placer que era capaz de dar aun mas a una jovencita de escasa experiencia.

.- ¡M_aldito arrogante! –_ pensó en decirle tan pronto recuperara la capacidad de hablar. Pero antes de que intentara hacer un esfuerzo, el hombre rubio empezó a besarla en el cuello.

.- ¡Ah! – Salió de su boca con tal profundes y sonoridad que se sorprendió por escuchar su voz usando semejante tono, teniendo que apretar los labios para que esa indecorosa voz no saliera mas mientras ese "perverso" hombre seguía con su camino desde el cuello hasta la separación de sus senos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarlos..

Caliente…

Todo su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente, apenas podía pensar, sabía que jamás había sido tan consciente de la sensibilidad de su cuerpo como hasta ahora.

De pronto, todas esas caricias se detuvieron obligándola a gemir insatisfecha por haberla privado ya de esa agradable sensación y haciendo que su cuerpo deseara mas de ello. Abrió los ojos desconcertada para darse cuenta de que el hombre se encontraba de rodillas dejando su esbelto cuerpo entre el arco de sus piernas, había comenzado a quitarse la ropa, provocando que los ojos de Sora se desorbitaran sorprendidos al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran bruscamente.

Lo estaba descubriendo, que diferente era el cuerpo de un escuálido adolescente en desarrollo, al de ese hombre de cuerpo perfecto. Por que no había otra forma para describirlo mas que perfecto, con cada musculo marcado en la medida necesaria sobre su piel; se veía tan nívea y suave a la vista que le daban ganas de tocar para ver si así era al tacto.

.- Puedes hacerlo, puedes tocarme tanto como quieras.

Le oyó decir apenas en un eco segura de que en esos labios se enmarcaba aquella sonrisa autosuficiente tan suya.

Si, ahí debería estar, pero sus ojos estaban tan atrapados por ese cuerpo tan perfecto que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada para comprobar que así era; solo siendo capaz de aceptar esa invitación y tocar con sus temblorosas manos esos pectorales que se levantaban orgullosos…varoniles.

Oh si, que suave y firme era su piel, de forma diferente a la de una mujer pero que parecía arder igual a la de ella.

Yamato la dejo hacer, que le tocara y le mirara tanto como quisiera, deseaba quedar grabado en la memoria de aquella chiquilla para siempre. Sería su primer hombre, y no importaba con cuantos más estuviese después de esa noche, nadie le superaría.

Además tenía que admitir que el toque de esa pelirroja se sentía muy bien, aun dentro de su ingenuidad e inexperiencia. En sus ojos había inseguridad, pero parecía que había logrado despertar su curiosidad, su deseo.

Quería saber más y él le enseñaría todo lo que quisiera y más.

Tomo su pequeña mano entre las suyas y las guio lentamente por su cuerpo…sus pectorales, alrededor de su ombligo, la línea que dibujaba sus caderas…y un poco más abajo. Le enseñaba sus puntos sensibles y ella se dejaba guiar, por naturaleza era curiosa, así que no se negaba a aprender lo que el tenia que enseñarle.

Estaba hipnotizada por esa piel, por la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, por el cómo de a poco iba cubriéndose de una capa tenue de sudor, haciéndola ver más hermosa y provocativa.

Pero sobretodo, era ese aroma, ignoraba si era su colonia o su olor natural, pero le agradaba y pese a su renuencia; le encantaba. Algo había en ese hombre que la irritaba y la atraía con la misma fuerza.

¿Era eso deseo?

¿O solo el momento?

No podía pensar…o más bien, no deseaba pensar.

Así que dócilmente dejo que él le quitara las dos únicas prendas que tenia, la recostara en la cama y la mirara y tocara en su completa desnudez, haciéndola sentir tan expuesta y excitada a la vez. Al igual, el la dejo tocar y mirar, nunca la obligo ni la forzó a hacerlo haciendo aun lado el pudor.

Así descubrió lo que era el cuerpo pleno de un hombre, al mismo tiempo que descubría lo que su propio ser era capaz de sentir. Sabía que de haberse ido con ese repugnante hombre el la hubiera cogido apenas entrar en la habitación.

_.- Es asqueroso Sora-Chan…te violan…te humillan una y otra vez, y tu solo deseas que acabe, que tengas las fuerzas para levantarte y salir de ahí…¿Cómo pueden excitarse con el dolor y el asco de alguien más?...¡Están enfermos!...el mundo esta tan jodidamente podrido Sora-Chan._

Habían sido las palabras de ese amigo suyo…un joven prostituto que había pasado por crudas experiencias y que siempre, tras contarle esas cosas y un profundo respiro, era capaz de sonreír como si nada malo pasara.

_.- ojala y nunca tengas que meterte en ese mundo Sora…_

.- _Lo siento Naru-Kun…ya estoy en el_…-Pensó en su amigo mientras él la acariciaba y besaba a su gusto.

La había sentado entre sus piernas y de espalda a él, mientras con alevosía invadía su boca en un beso profundo y apasionado, mientras una mano acariciaba con posesión uno de sus senos, y la otra con todo el descaro del mundo acariciaba la parte más intima de su cuerpo.

De su boca salían leves gemidos tan leves o fuertes cono la boca invasora le permitía externar. La devoraba con sus manos y labios y se sentía tan extrañamente bien que no podía negarse a cada avance que ese hombre hacia. Su cuerpo había despertado a tal sensualidad que dentro de lo que podía pensar, se preguntaba si realmente era ella la que estaba experimentado todas esas sensaciones con tanta intensidad y para las que no se había preparado a sentir.

Yamato estaba más que satisfecho por la forma en la que esa chiquilla se había amoldado a él y a sus caricias; sus ojos aun lo miraban con desdén, pero se mostraba complaciente y deseosa por aprender…tal vez era por lo que le pagaría… o tal vez en el fondo era como él.

Escapando de algo…o de todo.

Pero deseando sentir que aun estaban vivos.

A ella no le importaba si era él, no tenía idea de que era Yamato Ishida, heredero fugitivo de la corporación Ishida.

A él no le importaba si era ella, siquiera le había preguntado el nombre de esa adolescente que cargaba con responsabilidades que no le correspondían.

A ninguno de los dos les importaba si tendrían sexo por rencor, venganza, lujuria, necesidad o rebeldía. Pero solo por ahora y por la razón que fuera, estaban juntos, eran su tabla de salvación a pesar de que él no era un caballero andante ni ella una damisela en desgracia.

Esa noche todo se resumía a una sola cosa…sentir...

.- ¿Se siente bien, verdad?- le pregunto mientras observaba su sonrojado rostro con la excitación impresa en el.

Sora no contesto, le era imposible por lo agitado de su respiración y la forma en la que él le susurraba al oído mientras levemente la acariciaba con sus labios la hacía perder cualquier capacidad de raciocinio.

Esa voz ¡Esa condenada voz! Tan profunda…suave y masculina…algo debía tener para poder paralizarla así…¿O serian sus manos? Que descaradamente la tocaban por todo el cuerpo haciéndola cada vez mas y mas sensible a su tacto.

.- ¿No contestas?...no importa, tu cuerpo habla por sí solo, tu piel pide a gritos que la acaricie…que la haga mía.

.-¡Ca-Cállate! No-no es cierto yo no…

.-¿No lo estas disfrutando?, vamos niña, si que eres testaruda, no hay de que avergonzarse, eres humana no una virgen inmaculada…al menos ya no más.

Iba a protestar, aunque en realidad no sabía cómo rebatirle, pero antes de que lo hiciera el se apodero una vez mas de sus labios con tal ambrosia que cualquier reproche fue ahogado por esa lengua invasora que parecía haberse vuelto adicta al interior de su boca, mientras sin saber cómo, iba recostándola lentamente en la cama debajo de el.

A pesar de lo apasionado de sus acciones, Yamato tuvo la "delicadeza" de comprobar que su pareja estaba lista para el siguiente paso.

Húmeda.

Cálida.

Si, ya estaba lista, a pesar del miedo anidado en sus ojos, también era claro que el calor que emergía desde su parte más intima se expandía en abrasadoras llamas por todo su cuerpo. El también ya estaba listo, su cuerpo le exigía hundirse ya en la calidez de esa muchacha y proclamarla para siempre suya.

* * *

.

Recuerden que Uri son aquellas personas que se venden por sexo, ósea prostitución, y que sora antes era una Enkou, solo "acompañante".

Perdón x 3, siento terminar este capítulo aquí pero era necesario, al menos para mí^^U, las limonadas realmente se me dan muy mal(como notaran), pero tampoco quería hacer de este capítulo un se la tiro y ya, y aunque de momento ambos no tienen ningún sentimiento por el otro, tampoco quiero describir una escena netamente de sexo…no podría, realmente no.

Gracias a los que esperan, leen y si dejan un comentario, aun muchas gracias.

Atte. _§ Alexeigirl §_


End file.
